


Sunny Suffering

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [38]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sunburn, but it's not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim really shouldn't have fallen asleep at the beach.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Kudos: 115





	Sunny Suffering

“Fuck you and fuck the sun.”

Tim scowled at Jason, who was starting to turn an odd purplish color from trying not to laugh. His scowl, however, was quickly stymied by the way it pulled the sunburned skin on his face, making him flinch. Jason was making odd little squeaking noises, his hands shaking with the effort of not cackling, and Tim huffed, grumbling, “Oh, just laugh, you prick.”

Jason obeyed, immediately breaking down into hysterical laughter. Tim started to cross his arms, but winced and dropped them back to his sides, huffing, “Just go get me some aloe, jerk.”

Jason managed to pull himself together, wiping the mirthful tears out of his eyes, and headed to the bathroom, retrieving the bottle of aloe gel from under the sink. Then he returned to where Tim was sitting on the couch and sat down, squeezing the gel into his hand and rubbing it between his palms before reaching out to rub into onto Tim’s sunburned shoulders, teasing lightly, “Damn, Baby Bird, you sure got cooked. You fall asleep in the sun or something?”

Tim huffed, but said nothing, which was an answer in and of itself. Jason gently rubbed the aloe down his arms and over his chest, noting with some amusement that there was an unburned spot where Tim’s arm had been resting. He continued down to Tim’s legs, rubbing the aloe over his husband’s burned skin, and Tim flopped his head back against the back of the couch, griping, “Kon promised to wake me up to put more sunscreen on, but he forgot.”

Jason just smiled and poured more aloe on his hands, rubbing it onto Tim’s neck and face. Tim sighed at the gentle touch and closed his eyes, stating, “I feel like crap, I’m not gonna lie.”

Jason kissed the top of Tim’s head, then answered, “You’ve probably got heat exhaustion, Baby Bird. Go lay down in bed and I’ll get you some ice packs to help you cool down. Some water, too, you’re probably dehydrated.”

Tim obediently made his way to the bedroom and Jason filled a few bags with ice, wrapping them in towels before retrieving the bottle of heavier-duty painkillers from the first-aid kit and filling up a water bottle for Tim. Supplies collected, he made his way back to the bedroom, where Tim was lying in bed, eyes closed. Jason helped arranged the ice packs around him to cool him down, then took two pills from the bottle and handed them to Tim with the water bottle. Tim took the pills without opening his eyes and washed them down with the water. As minutes ticked by, the pills kicked in and Tim’s body relaxed slowly, until he was practically a puddle on the bed. Jason leaned over to kiss Tim’s head, then murmured, “Get some more sleep, Baby Bird. We’ll put some more aloe on you when you wake up.”

Tim gave a sleepy murmur and shifted slightly, then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
